Traditionally, lamps using light emitting diodes (LEDs) that were designed to simulate the appearance of a flame used a soft printed circuit board (PCB) that was curled into a cylinder. However, the production costs of such lamps are quite high and the production art is such that production of such lamps is not scalable to mass production.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for lamps that can simulate the appearance of a flame but that may be produced at a reasonable cost and that is produced via scalable means.